Acute Leukemia Group B has since 1971 undertaken multidisciplinary studies with surgery and chemotherapy, since 1965 with radiotherapy and chemotherapy, and since 1974 in chemo-immunotherapy. At no time in the past, has the Acute Leukemia Group B had specific funding for surgical oncology, and the amount of funding for radiation oncology has been minimal. There has been a formal radiation therapy committee established, and at present ten protocols involving radiotherapy are actively being pursued or are in the penultimate stage of activation. These studies attack fundamental problems in oncology, such as a contrast of radiotherapy or chemotherapy alone in different sequences and in combination in Stage III Hodgkin's Disease (7451); a study of radiotherapy to regional areas of involvement in Stage IV Hodgkin's Disease compared to more intensive chemotherapy (7551); and programs just now beginning on radiation as part of generalized management for lymphocytic lymphoma and histiocytic lymphoma; as preoperative management in patients with cancer of the rectum.